Cirque du Freak Steve and His Father
by thief-uchia
Summary: Steve finally meets his father. Steve POV. Rated for Language. Oneshot


Here I go again. I don't own. Some details were twisted around to fit the mood of this story.

Summary: Steve finally meets his father. Steve POV.

I have thought of over a million of possibility of meeting my father. None came even close to what really happened. Always, in my imagination, he bows down to me. He begs me to forgive him. He was miserable that he left. He begs and begs and always, I forgave him.

That's not what happened today.

I hunted the streets, looking for any sign of the miserable night-dwellers. I was looking for Creepy Crepsley and that traitor Darren. But that's not who I found.

There was no mistaking it. I could never forget his face. The face of my bastard father. I gripped a dagger that I had gotten for Vampire Hunting.

When I was younger, my mom used to tell me about him. She would tell me he looked a lot like me. And that he was proud of me. Even then, I knew the truth. My so-called father cared not about her or I. All he wanted was money. Like another blasted human. That's why I wanted to be a vampire. So I wouldn't be consumed by human desires. It was disgusting.

He was walking away from a big building. Typical. He got himself a job. Anger filled my heart. I'll follow him. I'll make him beg for forgiveness. I'll make him miserable just like he did to me.

I slowly followed the man I once called father. He led me through twisting paths of this cursed city. But I stayed on his trail. First him, then Crepsley gets it next. Then I'll kill Darren. I'll kill them all. How dare they abandon me? Plan against me? How dare they?

He stopped in front of a house. A homey-looking house. One of the big ones that rich people get. The lawn had decorations. He never bought any for mom. She would just stare out at the neighbor's decoration with that pitiful humane expression. I hated him for doing that to her.

He walks towards the house. He knocks the door and waits patiently.

The door opens with a woman and a child boy. The woman looked to be in her early forties. She broke into a bright smile at the sight of my father. The child, no older than 6, let out a loud cheer and ran into his arms. My father laughed as he picked up the small child and pretended he was an airplane.

I watched all this from my hiding point, a tree. I never imagined it before. In all of my million possibilities, I've always imagined my father to be a bastard. I've always imagined him as a person people hated to be around. I have never imagined him as a father to another child. I never even knew he had such a happy side to him. Never in my life had he lifted me up. Never.

My chest felt tight. Breathing became almost impossible. My eyes watered. No! I will not cry! This... this is... It's not fair!

Jealousy twisted my stomach. Hatred filled my heart. How dare he! First he leaves us without a good-bye note and now he's having an affair with another woman!

But there was another emotion I've felt. Loneliness. The three members of the family looked so happy. A drop of tear fell from my eyes. I was lonely. It's been so long since I had someone who cared about me. Everyone close to me had forsaken me. They've betrayed me. Left me to rot. Why is it that they found happiness? They're the ones who have sinned!

I wiped my face and walked towards the three. I emptied my face of all the emotions I felt. I grabbed on to my dagger and hang on to it.

As I walked towards them, the parents looked at me, puzzled. The little boy looked at me and gave me an innocent smile.

"Hiya, mister! I'm Daniel. Are you here for my birthday party, too?"

I froze. Birthday party? He never stayed around for mine. Yet, here he was for this little boy's? Anger replaced all of my emotions. I turned to my bastard father.

"Do you know who I am?" I demanded.

My common sense told me to just kill him. My pride wanted me to have the last laugh before he dies.

"Nn-no," he said.

He doesn't know me. He doesn't know his own child. Inside, I knew he didn't know me, or even remember me. But I wanted him to. I wanted him to remember me... to know me... to fear me.

I gave him a twisted smile. "Funny, I know you."

"H-how?"

I drew my dagger, the sharp end pointed at his throat. His face paled. The woman screamed and hugged her child, to shelter him from the danger he might see. My mom never tried to protect me like that.

"Tell me, are you happy with your new life? The new life that you've got by forsaking your old wife... your old son," I grinded my words out.

"S-St-Steve..."

"What do you know," I grumbled bitterly. "He remembers."

"Whua-whua-what are you going to do?"

"Depends."

He straightened himself. "You won't kill your own father."

My grip on my dagger tightened. He was doubting me!

"Daddy, who's this?" the little boy asked.

I saw my father look at the child. A brilliant idea sparked in my brain.

"I may not be able to kill you, but I can kill the child," I hissed.

He paled to an impossible color. "You wouldn't! Not Daniel! He didn't do anything!"

Anger blinded my eyes. He never tried to defend me. If I got into fights in school, he would just look bashed and not even care what happens to me. Yet, here he was, defending a child. Apparently, _his_ child.

"You can't kill us! The police will catch you!" the mother screamed. "You'll never be forgiven by God!"

I let out a loud bitter laugh. "Why should I care about what they think? My life's hell all thanks to them! Why should I care!"

I raised my dagger up to the child's throat. But then his eyes caught my eyes. It was a fear-filled mirror of my own reflection. A madman… That's what I looked like. My breath caught in my throat. My hands begin to shake.

I broke down to sobs. "Why the hell can't I do it? Why the hell can't I ignore them?"

I dropped my dagger. "Why the hell can't I do it?"

"Steve-" my father tried again.

I gave him a threatening glare "If I ever see you again in my life, I swear I'll kill you. I swear it upon my scar!"

With those words, I ran away from the frightened family. Away from that city.

Of all the possibilities that I've thought of to do if I ever meet my father away, I've never imagined that I'll be the one running. But I've never managed to forget him... or my vow. I'll kill him.

But for now, Crepsley comes first. He called me evil. I'm not evil. I'll kill him. I'll kill them all!


End file.
